In current systems for refilling of system fluids, for example washer fluid, oil or other fluids, in vehicles, the bonnet normally needs to be raised and a cap of a fluid reservoir has to be removed before it is possible to supply fluid. Thus, the filling process can be both time consuming and dirty. It can also be difficult to hit the filling hole. This can lead to spilling of fluid in the engine room and unnecessary waste of fluid, which can be both expensive and environmentally unfriendly.
Some of the above mentioned problems are for example concerned in patent application EP1057703B1. Here fluid is supplied into a hole located in the plenum chamber cover arranged between the bonnet edge and the window of a vehicle. Thus, filling is possible without opening the bonnet. However, even though the edges of the hole are tapered, the filling area is relatively small and can be difficult to hit. The small hole may also lead to quick overfilling of fluid.
Another solution is presented in DE10336847B4. Here a separate lid is arranged between the bonnet and the wind screen which is covering holes for fluid filling. Thus, filling of fluid is possible without opening the entire bonnet. However, since the volume under the lid is not entirely sealed it is still necessary to cover the fluid filling opening with a cap which needs to be removed before filling. Further, the fluid filling hole is small and is difficult to hit.
With the above solutions in mind it would be advantageous to provide a fluid filling arrangement which is accessible without fully opening the bonnet and which provides an easy and quick filling of a fluid reservoir located in the vehicle.